Operation Huntzberger
by Incandescence1101
Summary: 5 years later. Rory gets a job at New York Times, but her assignment is to work undercover as Logan Huntzberger's escort to get an inside story on HPG. What will happen between them? Book's better than summary, please give it a chance.
1. Let's Begin

**A/N: Hey, this is my second fanfic, but my first for Gilmore Girls, so please bear with me. I loved the show when it was on, but I despised the ending with Logan and Rory, and the show ending as a whole, so I decided to continue it on with my ideas, in this story. It may seem a little strange, and unlikely, but please, try it out and REVIEW! I love reviews, they inspire me to write and update faster, and they give me feedback on the story itself! So please, at the bottom of the page, there's a little button, please click it! :)  
Thanks!**

**NOTE: The document managed won't allow me to keep the email addresses so I had to just use their names... :(**

**

* * *

**

_**From: Rory**_

_**To: Lorelei**_

_**Subject: Life**_

_**Hey mom,**_

_**I haven't heard from you and Luke since you guys got back from your honey moon. I'm just checking in. Wow, I sound so old saying that. Anyways, I hope you guys had a great time. I expect many stories.**_

_**See you at Friday night dinner! Grandma asked me to remind you, so you have no chance of getting out of it just because you're married. I however, will be gracing you all with my presence due to my move to New York City... and to monitor Luke's new in-laws' behavior.**_

_**Lots of love and coffee!**_

_**-Rory**_

I closed my email and stood up to look around the office. The sound of people typing away at their computers was always such a rush. After the Obama campaign, I gained a lot of public exposure, and now worked at the sixth most circulated newspaper in America.

"Hey Andrew." I greeted my editor as he passed by my desk.

"Gilmore, why aren't you working?" He teased. I had already sent him my final piece and was just hanging around the office until it closed. Andrew was in his early forties, and a fantastic editor. I couldn't imagine working anywhere else. I occasionally thought about what it would be like to work at the New York Times, but I had pretty much moved past that chapter of my life... well sort of.

It had been five years since I had lost the internship at the Times. The Obama campaign had kept me busy until I finally settled down at the Daily News. Unfortunately my contract was almost finished with the Daily News, and I had been receiving non-stop job offers.

"I was just taking a look around the office and contemplating going for some coffee. Care to join me?" Andrew smiled, then looked serious.

"Now, Gilmore, you know we love you at this paper, but you've got to stop with the coffee! Some of the other writers are becoming addicted like you and I don't think I'll be able to handle an office full of caffinated journalists. You guys are strange enough as it is, but I don't think you all will be even remotely bearable with Gilmore level coffee in your systems." I raised my eyebrows and retorted,

"First of all, you may never ever, ever, tell a Gilmore to lay off the coffee. Second, no one can ever become addicted like a Gilmore. Third, you were a journalist too, so you should understand that we are not strange, we are unique and brilliant. Fourth, I'm honored to have a level of coffee named after me." I grinned, as did Andrew.

"You boast some good points, therefore I think I will join you. I have something to discuss with you anyways." I grabbed my coat and we walked outside into the cold New York air. I immediately directed us towards the nearest Starbucks.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked as we waited in line for our coffee. One of the perks of being a journalist was that you could cut straight to the chase and not be looked at a rude.

"I know you've been getting a lot of job offers lately. Newspapers, magazines, and TV shows, are looking into taking you on as a reporter, foreign correspondent etc. I wanted you to know, that the Daily News will be making an offer for you, but it probably won't compare to some other jobs. This is why, I would like you to represent the Daily News at the annual journalism conference this year. You came onto this paper a strong reporter, and I'd like to send you out as one. The conference is a gathering, once a year, where each paper sends it's top reporter. The representative talks about themselves and the paper. Hundreds of papers, magazines, TV shows etc are there. Many people get scouted for top papers that way. We were proud to have you Rory Gilmore, and I'd be proud to see you represent us by making the paper look good, and getting one hell of a job. What do you say?" We continued to dress our recently acquired coffee. He looked at me expectantly. My face broke out in a smile.

"I'd love to." He grinned back. We returned to the office, with coffee and big smiles on our faces. I went straight to my desk to avoid questions and saw that I had received an email.

_**From: Lorelei**_

_**To: Rory**_

_**Subject: re: Life**_

_**Dearest Rory,**_

_**My darling, I am sorry to have forced you to become an elder and check in with me. Luke and I are fantastic! The honeymoon was amazing, I'll spare you the dirty details as long as you try to picture me grinning at you with my "I-know-dirty-things-but-won't-tell-you" face. Are you picturing it? Of course you are. You are my daughter afterall. My super-awesome journalist daughter! Have you made any more progress with job offers yet? Would you look at that? My little Rory, all grown up and becoming overwhelmed by job offers. It brings tears to my eyes. Or it would, but I'm drinking coffee and that wonderful substance just takes away any sadness in the world. It could be the key to world peace!**_

_**I'm rambling... But then again I am Lorelei Gilmore and that is what I do, no matter if I have a Danes attached to my name. Speaking of Luke, we are honoured that we will be graced with your presence this friday night. He's terrified! It's quite funny really. See you soon!**_

_**Reply! I'm bored at work. XOXO**_

_**Your mother**_

I laughed as I finished reading her email. Only my mom could come across as crazy and obnoxious as she managed to in her emails. I hit reply and proceeded to tell her about my day. Then, I composed a new email.

_**From: Rory**_

_**To: Paris**_

_**Subject: Annual Journalism Conference**_

_**Hey Paris,**_

_**Just wondering how much you know about the Annual Journalism Conference? I also wanted to know how your life is going? How's Doyle doing?**_

_**Hope to hear from you soon,**_

_**Rory**_

Not five minutes after I clicked send, I got a reply back.

_**From: Paris**_

_**To: Rory**_

_**Subject: re: Annual Journalism Conference**_

_**Rory,**_

_**It's the biggest conference for journalists around the country. To go is an honour, people talk about their own journalism careers and then how their paper is doing, sometimes how they had something to do about it. My life is going well, busy as hell, but that's to be expected. Doyle's fine, I'm sure he has more time to email you and tell you all about our life (doyle.). I have surgery in five minutes. No time to chat now. Great to catch up with you. Tell Doyle about your life and he'll be sure to tell me, or if not, give me a call on the last sunday of this month (417.998.4586).**_

_**TTYL,**_

_**Paris**_

Typical Paris. Short sentences, directly to the point. I grinned to myself, made a mental note to call her and started to write my speech for the AJC.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it, and please review! Please and thank you! I'll try and update soon :)**


	2. The Job Offer

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. This one explains more of the story and kind of kick starts it. Anyways, enjoy! R&R!**

* * *

I sat in my seat, in the middle of one hundred reporters. The buzz in the air was unlike anything I'd ever felt before. It was a fancy event, with everyone dressed in black tie apparel. I wore a black dress, tight to my waist, then flowing down to my knees. It had a halter top. I wore my hair down, a silver necklace, and a pair of high black heels.

The event was being televised, and one by one, each reporter was called, in order of paper circulation. I was sixth. They were on the fifth person. I paid attention but kept re-reading my cue cards. This speech had to be perfect. Finally, the reporter for the Washington Post finished speaking to loud applause.

"Next, we have Miss. Rory Gilmore from the Daily News, New York." I stood up and walked gracefully to the stage... or as gracefully as a Gilmore can manage. There was a smattering of applause when I finally reached the podium. I adjusted the mic, placed my cue cards where I could see them, and began to speak.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. It's an honour to be here." I looked down on the cue card in front of me. The words suddenly seemed to bland and pitiful, when I stood here in front of a room full of the country's top reporters. I flipped the cue card over and looked directly at the crowd.

"Please excuse me, for once in my life, the words I have written, seem to fail me. Hi. My name is Lorelei Gilmore the third, but everyone calls me Rory. My entire life I have dreamed of being a journalist. I never wavered, alright, maybe once, when I wanted to be the president." Some people laughed.

"Other than that, there have always been three constants in my life. They all tie together. My love of reading, my love of reporting, and my mom. Many people will say that is very cheesy, but it's true. Throughout my entire life, I have read things, reported on them, and been encouraged by my mother, which is probably why I stand before you today, as the journalist I am. She has always been my best friend. Everything started when I was seven years old. I read Pride and Prejudice. Afterwards, I gave my mother my review of it, and she told me, and I quote 'Babe, you need to tell the world what you think' Unquote. To this day, in my writing, I have always tried to be honest, and tell the world, exactly, what I think. I am undyingly grateful to her for pushing me to become who I am, for allowing me to push myself to become the journalist I am, and to stand here today, in a room full of the top reporters in the country. I thank her. It is a complete, and utter honour to be here today. This is not a typical speech obviously, as I have heard no one else thank their parents, only their editors or schools. But I am not a typical reporter. I write the truth no matter how brutal it is. I acknowledge things that may make me weak and move forward. And, unlike everyone else in this room, I am not an approved reporter from the desk of Mitchum Huntzberger. I suppose I should thank him as well. When I was in Yale, I took part in an internship at one of his newspapers. At the end of the internship, he told me I just quote 'don't have it' unquote. He pushed me to prove him wrong. So, when I stand in front of you, I am Rory Gilmore. I am her by both choice, and by things that were not my choice. The Daily News allows me to be Rory Gilmore, and I believe that should tell you more about it, than anything I could say. It allows its writers to reflect their individual personalities in their writing. This is the highest praise I can give it, and at over 535,000 copies circulated daily, I believe America likes it as well. Thank you." I bowed my head and was greeted with thunderous applause. I smiled and returned to my seat.

After a very long rest of the evening, I headed to the reception.

There were waiters walking around with an array of food that was too fancy for me to remember the names, even after my training with the DAR.

"Congratulations Miss. Gilmore." I heard many times. Each time, I smiled and shook the hand of the speaker.

"Miss. Gilmore, I'm from the New York Times. Your speech was unmatched today. We would love to have you come and write for us. We actually have a job that would be perfect for you given your history and ability to improvise. Give me a call tomorrow morning and we'll set something up." As soon as he had come, he left, leaving me holding a card and looking lost.

* * *

As soon as I got home I opened my email and started to compose a message.

_**From: Rory**_

_**To: Logan**_

I slammed my laptop shut in surprise at the address I had typed. I had only written his address out of habit one other time since we had broken up. It had been when I had gotten my job at the Daily News. I still loved him. It was obvious to me, I still saw things everyday that I would have told him about at night. Everytime something big happened to me, he was still the first person I wanted to tell. Slightly startled, I cautiously opened the laptop and deleted his name.

_**From: Rory**_

_**To: Lorelei**_

_**Subject: OH MY GOD**_

_**OH MY GOD. I JUST GOT A JOB OFFER FROM THE NEW YORK TIMES!**_

_**-RORY**_

I hit send and the phone rang.

"Gilmore."

"My baby! You got a job offer from the New York Times! I can't believe this! Actually, I can. I'm so proud of you babe! The town is jumping up and down, I just screamed out the window. People are crowding in the door. This is amazing! Oh Rory!" My mom yelled in my ear as the sounds of Stars Hollow's residents' cheering leaked through the phone.

"I know! I have to call them to set up an interview."

"Well, stop talking to me and call them. I love you!" The dial tone sounded in my ear. It was too late to call NYT, but I would call in the morning, if only I could get to sleep.

* * *

I sat in a cab on my way to my last day on the job at the Daily News. I pulled my cell phone out and dialed the number on the New York Times card. "Hi. My name is Rory Gilmore. I received a card last night." I looked at the name on the card. "Steven Bausch gave it to me. He asked me to call and then we'd get something set up."

"One moment please." The female voice said smoothly. There was a pause then, "Transferring."

"You're on with Bausch. Go."

"Hi, this is Rory Gilmore from the Journalism Conference last night. I'm calling about your job offer."

"Ah, Rory. Thanks for calling. Listen, I've got a meeting in twenty minutes pertaining the story I have in mind for you. If you can get down here in fifteen minutes, you've got the job if you want it."

"Don't you have to interview me?" I asked, stunned. There was no way this could possibly be happening so fast. Right?

"One of the perks of the AJC is that the reporters profile themselves. We get a pretty good sense of who they are. Consider your speech your interview. You, Rory Gilmore, gave me one amazing interview. It's up to you. Get down here and the job's yours. I'm on the top floor." He hung up. The dial tone rang in my ear. It took me less than ten seconds to decide.

"Driver, can you go to the New York Times building instead please?" The guy grunted in response.

"Step on it!" The cab picked up speed. I sat agitated and fidgeting the entire way to the building. When I finally got there, I had four minutes to spare. I thrust cash into the driver's hand and sprinted into the building. I slid into the elevator and hit the top button.

"Rory Gilmore!" I spun around to see Mitchum Huntzberger.

"Mitchum." I nodded and turned back to face the front of the elevator.

"You certainly made quite the impression on everyone last night. I'm assuming that's why you're here." At this, I turned to look at him.

"Actually, Mitchum, I work here. I'm headed to the top floor." His face momentarily lost it's composure as a look of confusion swept across it. He recomposed it quickly.

"Ah, of course you are." I smiled as he stepped out on a floor about halfway up. I continued the rest of the way up on silence. I arrived at the door of Steven Bausch's office, fourteen minutes after our call. I knocked and stepped back to wait.

"Rory! Come in." He grinned and held the door open for me.

I looked around at his office. It was clean and organized, but it didn't have much personality.

"Hi, Mr. Bausch, again thank you so much for having me here."

"First, call me Steven. Second, you deserve to be here. Third, I need coffee. Would you like some? I can have Lynn make us a couple cups." My face broke out into a grin.

"There is one thing you should know about me, Steven. I am a complete coffee addict. The Daily News had a level of coffee in one person's system known as the Gilmore level. In short, I always need coffee." He laughed and called his secretary. She came in a moment later with two cups. We both nodded to her in thanks as I listened to Steven continue to speak.

"We're going to head over to the meeting now. Feel free to comment at any time, but try to keep an open mind. This isn't going to be like any assignment you've been given." I nodded and he led me through the floor. It was filled with secretaries and a few reporters, one of which I recognized from the AJC. It was obvious this was the floor you aimed to be on.

We entered a room with a long table with twelve filled chairs lining it. There was a big screen set up with a projector at the end of the table with two empty seats near it. Steven led me to one of the empty seats. He put his book in front of the other, but continued to stand.

"Hi everybody. This is a meeting proposing a coloumn. I would like to propose giving this coloumn to Rory Gilmore." He gestured to me.

"As we all know, Huntzberger Publishing Group is the leading publishing group in the country with hundreds of papers already under their wing. We have received reports of their interest in this paper. It would be a phenomenal gain for them, and a good idea for us to consider. The only issue is we would not be run by Mitchum Huntzberger. We have been given many anonymous tips that this paper would be run by none other than the screw up, Logan Huntzberger." I opened my mouth to protest, but was silenced by a look from Steven.

"He has made a name for himself in helping his father, and apparently he's become quite the business man, but we all remember what happened with his false investment. What if something of the same nature happens to us because he is running us? We can't afford to take this risk. This is why I propose a coloumn. The coloumn would be detailing Logan. It would be called the Logan Files. This way, we can ensure the public's approval of Logan taking over the paper, and Mitchum will be able to get a good idea of exactly who he's considering giving the paper to. Hopefully we can also understand why. Given Rory's history of being Logan's editor and ex-girlfriend, I believe she would be a good fit to write Logan Files. She would be simply be giving her opinion of his once a week, in the Sunday paper." I stood up.

"How do you propose I get this information about him?"

"This is where it becomes something other than just another reporter's job, and your ability to improvise is very important. You would go undercover as Logan's escort. Rumour has it he hires one per event. You need to become his only escort. You could learn everything by just being near him. Use your investigative skills."

"Aren't you looking over one extremely important piece of information? He knows me. He knows what I look like."

"This is why you're perfect for it Rory. We'll change some minor things about you so that you will still look like you, but not exactly, just enough to trick him. Rumour has it you're the first girl he ever really loved, so he will naturally be drawn to you. This is the conclusion to my presentation. Thank you." The room broke into applause as I simply looked at Steven. I evaluated the prospects.

_**Rory's Pro/Con List for Operation Huntzberger**_

_**Pro: I get to go undercover**_

___**Con: I suck at acting**_

_**Pro: I get to be someone else**_

_**Con: I like being me**_

_**Pro: I get to see Logan everyday**_

_**Con: I still love him**_

_**Pro: I still love Logan**_

"I'm in." I said and Steven grinned happily as the rest of the board accepted his proposal. He immediately sent me to his secretary and told me she would have the address of the person who would make me into someone else. Then I would go to the airport and head to California. I took a cab straight to the make over artist.

"Welcome!" He said. "I'm Paul and I'll be your artist today." He was tall with bright blond hair. He had thick, square, black glasses. He smiled widely at me.

"Hi, I'm Rory Gilmore. I have instructions for you." I handed him the requirements Lynn had given me along with the address.

"Oooh, undercover? As an escort! This is going to be fun, because you're going to need some new clothes, hair, and makeup." He grinned. "Come on."

He sat me in front of a mirror and called someone named Rachel from the back. She was my hair stylist. When she finally let me look, I had blonde hair with dark brown lowlights and light brown highlights. She had also added extensions so my formerly shoulder length hair now reached just below my shoulder blades, about midway down my back. It wasn't pin straight, but it was straight and rippled as I moved, catching the light on the blonde. I had side bangs.

"Beautiful!" Paul exclaimed. He then called Steph from the back to do my makeup. She didn't take as long, but she did just as thorough a job. When she finished I didn't looked like myself anymore. My eyes were chocolate brown with gold flecks in them from contacts. She had given me fake eyelashes so they were a lot longer, and combined with the dark eyeshadow and eyeliner, I had completely different eyes. My lips were just glossed and she had emphasized my cheek bones with blush, giving my facial structure a slightly different look.

"Gorgeous!" Paul said again, then gestured for me to follow him to the back. Once there he handed me a suitcase filled with clothes. Apparently there was a list with outfits already set up for me. Then he gave me clothes to put on for the plane ride. When I finished changing I looked like a different person. My legs looked longer in the light blue skinny jeans, and my hair looked brighter in the black v-neck sweater. I had white 3-inch wedge heels. Finally, to top it off, Paul gave me a fitted black leather jacket with white stitching.

"The last thing that needs to be done, is we need to give you a name. I'm thinking Ever. You need an interesting name so that you'll be remembered. Yes, Ever is good. You're ready! In the suitcase are instructions for your hair and make up. Good luck Rory!" Paul ushered me out the door and into a limo which pulled into the airport in the private jet section.

"Excuse me? Where are we?"

"The Huntzbergers are flying you in. The youngest Huntzberger's friends found out about you through some anonymous source, and they sent you the jet so that you're fresh for this evening. Have fun!" The driver lifted my suitcase out of the car and sped away.

I stood at the curb looking at the empty road and the jet behind me. There was no way to back out now. I had to be Ever. For the Logan Files... or at least my future at the New York Times.

* * *

The flight went by smoothly. I exited through the door and headed to the pick up area. There should have been a limo driver waiting for me. Instead there was Finn. I stopped dead in my tracks. I put my phone to my ear and started trying out different voices and accents, eventually deciding on a British accent, with my voice at its normal pitch. Breathing again, I moved toward the crazy Australian.

"Are you here to pick me up?" I asked him as sweetly as I could manage. At 2 in the afternoon in California, Finn still managed to be slightly tipsy.

"Why hello love. You must be Ever. Aren't you a pretty thing? I may have to keep you for myself. Come one, the limo's waiting outside." We walked towards the door. "You look rather like someone I know. I knew her a while ago. Maybe you're related? Rory Gilmore. My first love." He joked.

"I doubt it. I've never heard of a Rory Gilmore." I tried, looking innocent.

"You've never heard of Rory Gilmore? One of the top reporters in the country? Ooh, Logan will be preaching tonight! Whatever, you look like the girl he fell in love with. He'll be sure to adore you." He smiled drunkenly. The entire limo ride consisted of Finn drinking scotch and offering me some. Each time I refused. He started to get bored of asking and just drank himself into a stupor. Obviously Finn hadn't changed one bit.

The limo ride was over just as Finn fell asleep. I chuckled and stepped out of the car. The driver handed me my luggage and I walked into the hotel.

"Check in for Rory Gilmore." I asked the lady at the front desk. The Times had booked me a room under my name so it could be charged to the company.

"Here is your key. You're on the 15th floor, 8th room. Enjoy your stay!" She waved me towards the elevator and I headed to my room. I left my suitcase in the middle of the room and collapsed on the bed. I had three hours before I had to be ready to go to the board party I was supposed to escort Logan to. So I did what every Gilmore does in a hotel. I ordered everything on room service, and of course, lots and lots of coffee.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! R&R!**


	3. The First Not Date

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews :) This chapter marks the beginning of Rory's escapades as Ever. I thought I'd try and respond to reviews, it's fun... so please, ask questions if you want me to answer them! I will!**

**Orionsbabydoll : **I thought it may have come across as mean for her to take the assignment, but the way I'm trying to write it, and hopefully it can be understood is that Rory took the job not to be mean to Logan, but to be close to him. This way she can be around him and they can still talk and have fun with each other, instead of being awkward as Rory and Logan :) Hope this clears that up :)

**Gilmoregirl145: **Thanks :) I love to write, so I don't think I'll be losing motivation anytime soon :) At least I hope not xD

**Jmoran319: **Thanks! And I have something special planned for that :) But it's not anytime soon... so please keep reading!

**Lindygirl0408: **lol thank you :) I never thought I was either, until I started writing this ;P

**Vaneesa85: **Thank you :)

**Emma: **Oh yes, it's going to get_ very_ messy :)

**Curley-Q: **Thanks :)

* * *

At 5:00 I was ready for the night. It was semi formal, so I wore one of Paul's designated "SF!" outfits. It was a dark brown, strapless cocktail dress that reached just above my knees. It was fitted to my waist and then it puffed out with the gold taffeta under it. My makeup was still okay from the morning, and the coffee had given a slight flush to my cheeks. I wore a pair of two inch brown heels with streaks of gold. I smiled at Ever's reflection and walked to the elevator. Logan was going to meet me in the lobby.

The doors slid out smoothly and I saw him for the first time in five years. He looked amazing. Slightly tired, but amazing none the less. His blonde hair shone in the light from the chandalier in the lobby. It was a little longer than before, but not by much, just reaching his ears and flopping slightly in front of his face from his signature 'faux-hawk'. He was tanned from the sun. He had obviously been going to the gym, his muscles were more pronounced. I finally looked at his eyes. It was only there that I saw the emotion in them that only I had been able to see before. He was tired and lonely, but he hid it well. Only my practised eye could see the difference.

"Hi." I said quietly. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of me. I looked different, but I still looked like myself.

"Rory?" He asked, his voice breaking. My breath caught as he said my name.

"Who?" It broke my heart to pretend ignorance, but it was necessary. His face changed. I couldn't tell if it was relief or disappointment.

"No one. Come on, the car is waiting outside. I'll fill you in on the way." He smiled (fakely) and put his arm out. As we sat in the car he pulled out his phone and started texting.

"Excuse me for a moment."

_**From: Logan**_

_**To: Finn**_

_**Why does my escort look like Her?**_

He looked at me and his phone flashed in a return message.

_**From: Finn**_

_**To: Logan**_

_**What are you talking about? Sure, she looks a little like Rory, but they're different. Besides Rory was beautiful. Ever is h.o.t. Hehe :)**_

He rolled his eyes and started talking to me. "Here's the deal for tonight, and the rest of the time I need you. We've been dating secretly for the past two months. We met a year ago, you can make up how. We are deeply in love but we're shy about public affection. Okay? You are rich and don't work. You come from London, England. How old are you and what's your last name?"

"I'm twenty six and my last name is Votre." I spoke as few words as possible to keep my voice from breaking. I had forgotten how intoxicating being in his presence could be. He smelled just like he used to, like light cologne with a slight hint of scotch. He'd already been drinking. Had he learned nothing being with me? Drinks were for dinner or after 6:00 PM.

"That works. You want a drink?" I shook my head. "Suit yourself."

He tipped his drink back and went back to texting.

_**Logan/ Finn Texting**_

_**Logan: She's being a buzz kill**_

_**Finn: Why?**_

_**Logan: She's not drinking**_

_**Finn: Dear God, Let me come to your party and set her straight**_

_**Logan: I don't think that'll help ;)**_

_**Finn: You never know. My charms are irresisitible to those of the female sex**_

_**Logan: You wish**_

_**Finn: No, I know XD. Sorry love, I can't exactly see the keys properly, I'm a little drunk. But if she's that bad, I'll be happy to take her off your hands ;-) TTYL**_

He snorted, then put his phone in his pocket as we arrived at the banquet hall. I smiled behind my hand.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"It's just, that wasn't a very attractive noise." I grinned. He looked at me in disbelief then smiled back, lighting up his face.

"You might not be so bad after all, even if you don't drink."

"I only drink at dinner or after 6:00." He shook his head in amazement.

"What?"

"You're exactly like someone I used to know." He smiled and held out his hand. "Ready?"

"You know it." I took his hand (yes I relished the feeling of it) and we stepped out of the limo. He led us into a banquet hall bigger than my entire house (growing up) doubled. The walls were a light cappacino colour and the tables were arranged for a hundred people. There was a big banner hanging over the white tables that said "Huntzberger Publishing Group". He took out place cards and led us to table number one.

"The only perk of being the young Huntzberger is that you get to sit at the best table." He smiled, I returned it.

"Logan!" Mitchum came rushing over. "You are late! Have you been drinking? No matter. Come on, you need to meet the editor of the New York Times. You may be taking possession of the company soon."

For the first time he looked at me. A look of shock crossed his face but it passed. "What you just heard is confidential. Who are you?"

"I'm Ever. It's nice to meet you." I stuck my hand out. He shook it.

"Mmhmm. Anyways, Logan, come on. You can bring her." Logan looked at me apologetically and followed his father, not letting go of my hand.

"Logan, this is Steven Bausch, editor-in-chief of the New York Times. Steven, this is my son Logan and his date Ever." Steven smiled and shook Logan's hand, then shook mine and a flash of recognition passed through his eyes. His smile widened.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Ever, that's such a pretty name. How did you two meet?" I tightened my grip on Logan's hand as I answered and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"We met about a year ago. We were both on headed to the airport and managed to flag down the same cab. Logan, being the gentleman he is, offered to let me take the cab, but I saw he was in a hurry so we shared it, it turned out we were heading to the same area of town anyways. We chatted on the way there and exchanged emails and numbers. We only recently started emailing when I emailed him about a question about publishing. Our emails eventually strayed from the work path and he asked me out. We've been dating for about two months, but we didn't want to say anything to keep the press off our backs, but Logan here just couldn't wait to show me off to the public, and here I am." Steven grinned broadly, as did Logan.

"That is quite the story! What do you do Ever? I know all about Logan, but what about you?" I blushed as Logan's hand slipped off my sweaty palm. The blush just added to the effect of the story.

"I'm from a very well off family in London, so I don't really work."

"Ah. Well, it was nice to meet you." He started to turn around when I spoke again. Why couldn't I have a little fun?

"Editor of the New York Times? That must be quite some job. Any stand out reporters?" His eyes flashed and I know he would have rolled them it wouldn't have blown my cover.

"It is quite busy, but I do like to take an interest in many reporters. We recently recruited a brilliant young writer, Rory Gilmore. Mitchum and Logan, don't you both know Miss Gilmore?" He answered in good humor.

"Yes, I know her. She's one of my prize accomplishments really. She mentioned me in her AJC speech. It was quite a nice piece of work. What did you think Logan? I heard it replaying multiple times on your computer at the office." I grinned inwardly.

"I thought it was extremely impulsive of her, but it turned out well. She came off as the honest woman she is." I cringed as he placed emphasis on honest. To my suprise he continued. "I replayed the speech a few times because I recognized a milestone speech when I saw it. She may have changed AJC speeches forever, every other speech paled in comparison." He grinned as though in pain. "She seems to have that effect on a lot of people."

What did that mean? What pales in comparison? I ached to ask him all my questions, but it was impossible given the circumstances. That didn't mean it wouldn't bother me all night!

"Shall we find our seats?" I asked him, eager to remove the slightly wistful expression from his face (not that I didn't take some pride). He nodded and led us to our table. A waiter arrived as soon as we had taken our seats.

"Good evening. Can I get you anything to drink?" Logan ordered a scotch for himself and looked at me. I answered without thinking.

"Just a club soda please." His eyes snapped onto my face. I panicked and spoke again. "Actually, scratch that. I'd like a gin martini with an olive. Please."

The waiter nodded and turned away. Logan kept his eyes on my face.

"Who are you?" He asked. I tried to look away, knowing he would see right through me.

"I-I-" Thankfully his phone rang with a text.

Honour: Finn texted me, drunkedly I might add. He said you weren't having the best time with your escort. How's it going?

Logan: She's actually okay. It's kinda freaking me out. She's so much like Rory. She even looks like her and acts like her.

Honour: How you holding up?

Logan: It's really nice actually. I've spent the last five years trying to forget about her and move on, but I forgot how much fun I had with her...

Honour: Just try not to get hurt again

Logan: Don't worry. She's just my escort.

He looked back up at me. "Sorry I'm being so rude. My sister and best friend were texting me. I haven't been the most reliable emotionwise recently." Logan smiled, his eyes guarded. The drinks and food arrived.

The rest of dinner flew by. Logan and I exchanged small talk and managed to convince everyone around us that we were together. The final test came after dinner, the dance.

"You're going to have to forgive my two left feet. I've never been a Fred Astaire." He grimaced but held out his hand.

"I'm no Ginger Rogers, so I think we'll be fine as long as we stick with swaying back and forth on the spot." I took his hand and we walked onto the floor, laughing. I folded into his arms perfectly, just as before. We stood an inch apart, the distance seeming much farther. He placed his right hand on my waist and held my right hand with his left. Slightly tipsy from the multiple martinis I'd had to tolerate Mitchum, I rested my head on his shoulder (I was right, he'd been working out).

When the evening was over we climbed back into the limo. I wasn't quite drunk enough to spill my secrets, but it had been a long Mitchum filled night.

"I can't believe you told Mrs. Fletcher to shut up and walk away!" Logan and I laughed over the previous events of the evening.

"Well, what else was I supposed to do? She was asking too many questions!" He tried to explain between bursts of laughter.

"She's a reporter! It's what she does!" We burst into hysterics again. It wasn't the funniest story in the world, but as I said, it had been a Mitchum filled night. The limo pulled up to my hotel.

"It was nice to meet you. I had a good time." Logan said as I started to climb out of the car. "I'll be sure to call you again. Bye!"

_**From: Finn**_

_**To: Logan**_

_**I'm not crashing at your place tonight. My beloved father is making me stay the night at the hotel. He thinks I ought to be growing up, so he's sending me to a hotel. Haha ;-) See you tomorrow**_

I stumbled out of the car and walked into the hotel. It was then I remembered I had left my key in my room. I headed to the front desk.

"I left my key in my room."

"Of course, which room?"

"It's for Rory Gilmore."

"One moment please." She searched through the system. "Gilmore, gilmore... ah here we are." She swiped a card and handed it to me. "Try and remember it next time." She smiled slightly. She looked beyond me.

"Check in for Finn Morgan." A familiar accent spoke behind me. "Hi Rory."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger! I'll try and update it soon! I hope you liked it :) R&R (Feel free to ask questions!)**


	4. Caught

**A/N: Sorry for the super long delay! I had so much school and vacation and stuff. Hope you're not bored and gave up on me! I'll update sooner and the next chapter will be longer. I'll also answer questions in the author's note. Please enjoy! R&R!**

**-Lexi**

* * *

I spun around. Finn stood behind me. His hair was the same, curling to just below his ears. His green eyes sparkled as he realized he had figured out a secret. He had slight stubble along his jawline, and he had joined the gym with Logan. He was less wiry and more... well more.

My eyes widened as I started to panic. "Oh god. Finn. Hi." My cheeks flamed in embarassment.

"I never thought to find you here love. You're looking well." He raised his eyebrows.

"Yup." I looked at the floor.

"Was your break up with Logan really that bad? You became an escort, changed your appearance and changed your name?" He grinned, proud of his joke. I rolled my eyes and snapped,

"Of course the break up was bad." My angry expression lifted. "But no, I just got a new job. They sort of... needed a new me." Finn met my eyes with his own.

"Well, are you going to invite me up to your room to explain yourself? Or maybe, just invite me up to your room?" He wiggled his eyebrows and I started to laugh.

"No. I have to finish a project for tomorrow. You have to swear you won't tell Logan about me. Swear on your love of liquer."

His eyes widened. "How dare you make me swear such a thing? That's like asking me to never drink again and swear it on my own life."

"Finn, please?" I begged, grabbing his arm. "I'll owe you forever."

At this, his scowl turned into a grin. "You bet you will love. Count on it. I'll email you tomorrow." He smirked and I stumbled up to my room. After ordering a lot of coffee, I started to write my first piece. It was only a short column, just giving updates. Steven had left a letter in my suitcase describing the column in more detail. It would be a joint article. I would write some and whoever was at the event as well as myself, would write the rest. This way I wouldn't have to miss out on anything and still meet deadlines. It was hard to write the article, as I had to critique Logan. I decided to place most of critique on Mitchum's decisions. I still added in the question I wondered (I am ashamed) of whether or not Logan was capable of running a paper as prestigious as the New York Times. Five years ago he wasn't ready. Was he today?

_**Logan Files, entry #1- The First Impression**_

_**At first sight, Logan Huntzberger is one pleasing sight to see. His eyes laugh with a good sense of humour and intelligence. When first spoken to, his wit shines through to give even the most worthy opponent an interesting competition. Although seeming capable, we must wonder to his abilities to run a large and popular paper such as the New York Times. Beyond this, we must wonder why? Why has he been chosen to run this paper? For this question, we must look to thre relationship between father and son. The answer lies within the father's ambition for his son, not the son's ambition for himself. Is this what the New York Times will become? An outlet for the **__**father to coerce his son into becoming the son Mitchum Hunzberger wants instead of the son he has? Logan Huntzberger certainly has talents, yet it is too soon to tell, or to risk, those talents becoming the basis of the New York Times.**_

I sent the piece to Steven, receiving an email back a few minutes later.

_**From: Steven Bausch**_

_**To: Rory**_

_**Subject: re: Logan Files #1**_

_**Good work. It was clear and to the point. You asked good questions. I'll edit and add my part to it. It'll be run as part of the next Sunday issue. **_

_**-Steven**_

I logged onto my new email for Ever. I sent a message to Logan. (What can I say? It was hard being near him after so long, and just leaving it) I groaned at my weakness, but continued to type.

_**From: Ever**_

_**To: Logan**_

_**Subject: Hey**_

_**I'm bored. I know it's insanely late. But I'm still bored ;P I had fun tonight**_

He sent me a message back within the minute

_**From: Logan**_

_**To: Ever**_

_**Subject: re: Hey**_

_**I thought I was the only one up...I'm bored too :-) I had fun as well. I can't wait to see the tabloids tomorrow about us ;-) Anyways, Mitchum will kill me if he finds me on my phone or computer. I'll see you soon, promise. Maybe tomorrow. We have to convince people we're a couple, so we better go on at least one date :-P**_

I smiled and replied, agreeing to go on a date with him tomorrow, even though Finn was nagging at the back of my mind the entire time. I was lying to Logan. It was the harsh and terrible truth, but it had to be done. It was selfish, but selfless... I hoped. Logan and I could be together without really being _together. _It was just as good for him as it was for me! My conscience continued to bother me at the back of my thoughts... too bad. Logan was here. I was here... sort of, and we were going on a date.

I smiled to myself and went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Logan and 'Ever' go on a date in the next chapter and of course Finn is back :) R&R :)**


	5. Breakfast

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry I've been soooooooo slow updating, but I kind of have writers block, I'm still interested in writing the story, but I could use some input on where they should go for their date and what should happen, regarding Rory, Ever, Logan, and Finn.**

**I don't have private messaging available, so if you could put it in a review that would be great, I have an ending and stuff all worked out, I would appreciate a bit of input on their date ;P**

**Anyways, I know author's aren't supposed to take up an entire update as an author note, so here's a really short update. I swear the next one will be at least twice as long as my other chapters :)**

**Thanks**

**-Lexi

* * *

**

I woke up the next morning with a telltale headache from my hangover. I groaned as I wandered into the bathroom, showered, and prepped Ever's face for the day. I chose one of Paul's "CASUAL!" outfits. It was a pair of white skinny jeans and a purple tank top with silver gladiators. I decided to go down to breakfast in the hotel restaurant. It was a buffet, and Gilmore girls love buffets.

I was drinking coffee and eating a taco that I had ordered specially from the kitchen (mom's special hangover food) when Finn sat next to me.

"Rory! What a surprise seeing you here!" I moaned again and covered my ears.

"Too loud..." He laughed.

"Are you hungover Miss. Gilmore?"

"Are you planning on leaving me alone?"

"Ouch. Your usually delightful sarcastic comebacks are mean when you're hungover. None the less, I have tolerated much worse from my wonderful friend Mr. Huntzberger. Especially after your break up. I have never seen such a mean side of him."

"He was drunk Finn."

"I see you still defend him?" He raised his eyebrows and looked at me.

"With my life." I smiled at Finn.

"I don't mean to be serious here love, but I really must ask, Logan won't talk to me about it, why did you break up? If you tell me the story I'll buy you another cup of coffee and, whatever it is you are eating, is that a taco?" He put his head close to my plate and started sniffing.

"Make it two cups off coffee." He laughed and flagged the waiter, ordering my food. "Okay, I'm sure there are two sides of the story, Logan's probably places me as the bad guy, but I really didn't want to break up with him."

"Ooh. Drama." Finn placed his face in his hands and smiled angelically at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, when Logan asked me to marry him, I was trying to get a job, and I was nowhere near ready to settle down. I asked him if we could stay the way we were, maybe try long distance for a bit, and then get married after I'd figured out what I wanted to do. Logan refused, saying he didn't want to go backwards in our relationship. It was all or nothing, so I ended up with nothing. If I could go back I would. The last few years have been hell. I see something he'd love everyday, or I just want to talk to him. I've had a few relationships, but they were more like flings. There wasn't all that much emotion from my end invested in them. So, yah. Happy?"

"I'm sorry love. I don't speak for him, but I'm pretty sure Logan knew why you turned down his offer, but I'm sorry non-the-less you two broke up. You guys are great together. That is why I'm not going to tell Logan who you are. I'm going to let you guys reconnect, but when the time comes, and you two get close, like really close, you need tell him, because if you don't I will. He deserves to know, and I know that there is only so much forgiveness in the guy's heart, even for you. If he finds out you lied to him... and you didn't tell him, he's going to be crushed. A crushed Logan is a mad one. Take it from experience."

My shoulders slumped and I looked at Finn.

"Why do I get the feeling there's more?" I shrugged and he took my coffee. I tried to snatch it from him, but he held it farther away. "Spill."

"I'm not even here because I want to be close to him. I'm supposed to be undercover to write an article on whether or not he's ready to take over the New York Times. It's called the Logan Files, and I'm expected to write about Logan and his maturity and stuff like that."

"Do you have to critisize him?"

"Yes." Finn set my coffee down and sighed.

"Rory, there is only so much a guy can take! You broke his heart once, and it's still not fixed. You have a chance to fix it now and you're telling me you're going to shatter it again? God, Rory. I don't think you should be writing this. Someone else who has no connection to him."

"I know Finn, but I have to. Not only for my future at the NYT, but for my feelings. His heart wasn't the only one that broke. I can fix it now."

"And you're going to break both your hearts again! Can't you see that?"

"What do you suggest I do Finn? I have to write the Logan Files or I'm ruined."

"I don't know Rory. That's something I can't help you with."

"You know I won't scathe him right? If he seems right for the job I will sing his praise until I die, but if he's not I have to report it Finn. I'm an honest reporter. I will try and twist it so it doesn't seem as bad, I'll put the blame on Mitchum, but other than that I'm going to have to cross that bridge when I come to it. If I have to, I'll make him hate me so much he'll just be angry that I wrote that article. You have to believe me when I tell you I will protect him."

"I believe you when you say that, but I don't know if your protection will be enough."

"It'll all I have to give."

"Then you better hope to God that Logan is right for this job."

"I do. And I believe he is, otherwise I wouldn't have taken this job. You have to understand that I am the only reporter who will give Logan the benefit of the doubt. I am the only one who will protect him whatever happens. I have to be the one to write this article." Finally, Finn seemed to submit to what I was saying. His face relaxed.

"Alright love, you better keep your promise. Speak of the devil! Logan! Over here! I managed to drag Ever down for breakfast!" Logan came into the restaurant, looking as happy as a clam, and not at all like he had a pounding headache.

"Hey guys."

"Hi." Finn and I greeted him simultaniously.

"Is that a taco?"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it, it's just a filler, although it does discuss some important stuff. Logan's side of the story will be told later... plz R&R :)**


	6. Sky High Dates

**A/N: Hey... YESSSS no more writer's block! sorry to take so long, but updates should much more frequent now :) HOPEFULLY! I have the next four chapters planned out so it's all good ;) Now that I have more time, this chapter is longer, more happens and yeah :)**

**Thanks to those who reviewed, and to those who haven't given up on this story yet despite my lack of updates! But that's all about to change XD**

**Here we go!**

**-Lexi**

**PS: Please R&R :)**

**PPS: Last sentence of last chapter: [Logan] "Is that a taco?"**

* * *

"Um" Of course my mother would come up with the most identifiable hangover food in the world. Luckily, Finn saved me.

"What do you think it is? Of course it's a taco. Only the best hangover food known to man! Believe me, I'd know." He winked at me with one of his bright green eyes. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Alright Finn, calm down. So, Ever, I believe I messaged you late last night, or early morning about a date today?" Logan didn't sit, he just shoved his hands in his jean pockets. (What happened to him? Jeans? Being in California must have some sort of relaxing effect on people) Besides his jeans, he was wearing a tight white shirt and sneakers. He looked a lot like a teenager. It was creepy (and cute).

"Right. I remember that. I'm good to go, just let me find some advil." I picked my purse up (medium sized) and started rifling through it. I pulled out four packages of candy and put them on the table; then three candy bars, a chinese take-out menu, Pride and Prejudice, and finally... Advil! Logan and Finns' eyes widened. I looked at the collection of stuff on the table, not seeing anything wrong with it. Then it hit me. As Finn scooped up everything in one motion and stuffed it in my purse I realized that everything on that table belonged to Rory Gilmore. Not to Ever Votre. Shoot.

"Rory?" Logan continued to look at my closely, suspiciously almost. I kept my face straight and answered.

"I already told you! I don't know a Rory! Now stop looking at me like that. It's getting creepy. Where are we going for our date?"

Logan didn't move. "Where was the tyrant editor at the Yale Daily News before Rory Gilmore took over?"

I didn't even think about it as the words flew out of my mouth. "Paris Geller, but she wasn't that bad."

Before Logan could get in a word Finn spoke up. "That's pretty common knowledge mate. Even I heard about that when we were in school, it circulated pretty fast. Everyone was talking about it, so it's only natural that Ever would have heard about it from one of her dates. Maybe she even ran into Dale-"

"Doyle." Logan corrected.

Finn continued without acknowledging Logan's words. "On one of her dates. You wound me Logan that I must look like such a smart person in front of Ever. You're supposed to be the student in this relationship. I'm the drunk!" Finn started pouting.

Logan smiled and shook his head. "Whatever Finn. It's cool Ever. I just- I see her every- Never mind. Come on. We're going on a date on my plane while I fly to New York, you'll accompany me if that's alright?"

"Sure. Just us on the plane though?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Yeah. Come on." Finn and I exchanged panicked looks. Knowing me and my accidental Rory-ish outbursts, this was NOT good.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So..." I dragged out the 'o'. "Can I use my phone?" I asked when we were on Logan's private plane. It was just the two of us and I was dying of panic. I could barely speak to him incase I said something wrong...

"Sure." He replied easily, as if nothing was wrong. Like my world wasn't falling apart, at least my identity. A bit of an exaggeration, I meant the world can't literally fall apart... Never mind.

"Do you get signal up here?" I cringed at how stupid I sounded. Logan laughed.

"Yes Ace, you get signal." He finished his sentence and then it sunk in to both of us what he'd just called me. I shot up out of my seat and told him I'd go ues my phone in the other room on the plane, where the attendants usually sat. Except there were no attendants. He reached for the scotch bottle before nodding in acknowledgement.

I dialed my mom's number as soon as I closed the door behind me.

"Hello? Dragonfly Inn, Lorelei speaking, how may I help you?"

"Listen to you being all manager-esque."

"Rory! Yes, I know, it's quite impressive isn't it? Maybe I could be your secretary, like in Iron Man 2, where Scarlett Johansen is a super spy but poses as a secretary!"

"Maybe, but you don't like Robert Downey Junior."

"I'm sure I could change my mind if he could fly and I could scissor chop people with my legs and make knock them out. Imagine! I'd call them 'deadly legs'."

"I'm sure Luke would be overjoyed with that."

"Yes he would, because he'd be married to a sexy, super spy! Anyways, what's up?"

"Have you heard from Logan?"

"No. Why? Rory, what's going on?"

"Well, mom, I haven't had the chance to call you and fill you in on the specifics, but my first job at the New York Times is a little bit different. The Huntzberger Group is trying to buy the New York Times, only Mitchum thinks that giving the paper to Logan would be a good way to kick-start his life. Only the paper's not so sure if giving the paper to Logan is such a good idea. They kind of think he's a screw up, so they gave me a coloumn, called the Logan Files. I'm undercover as his escort, Ever, and giving weekly reports on whether or not he's fit to run the paper."

"RORY! What did you do?"

"So, now we're on a plane alone Mom, what am I supposed to do? I could say something wrong! Teach me your wisedom wise one."

"Ror- I don't know. You got yourself into this, I mean, if Logan doesn't recognize you now, who's to say he will. If you're really worried you could always true being someone else, I mean, since you are."

"That's true. Thanks, so, what's up with you?"

"Not much. By the way, if I keep your secret can I be your secretary? And take karate lessons?"

"You can take karate lessons all you want, I'm pretty sure Kirk's a black belt, but I don't know how Luke will feel about you moving to New York on your own if you're a sexy, super spy."

"Oh how I hate logic. Well, good bye my darling. Sookie's calling me, the coffee is up and calling my name. That or she's set the stove on fire again. I must go! See you soon!" We both hung up and I went back into the main cabin.

Logan had made a significant dent in the scotch bottle. He was texting again.

Logan and Finn texting

_Logan: I'm such a stupid, lovestruck, idiot._

_Finn: I know I'm attractive mate, but don't beat yourself up over me._

_Logan: I called Ever 'Ace'._

_Finn: So?_

_Logan: That's what I call RORY. _

_Finn: Ohhhh k._

_Logan: That's all you have to say?_

_Finn: At the moment yup. You're going on a date with a hot sheila who looks like the love of your life but isn't asking you for commitment. Sounds bloody perfect to me._

_Logan: You never loved Rory._

_Finn: How would you know? ;)_

_Logan: Not funny._

_Finn: Sorry mate.. I gotta go. There's a girl checkin me out._

_Logan: Are you sure she wasn't looking at something else?_

_Finn: Doesn't matter. I'm gonna go talk her up. I've had a couple shots, I'm in as great shape as I'll be for now. Bye. Have fun with Ever._

Logan put his phone away and looked at the girl in front of him. She looked so much like Rory it took his breath away sometimes. He was never going to get over her. She was probably off making out with some other guy who wanted to stay in the same city as her. He shook his head and took another swig of the scotch. Ever looked at him with concern.

"What's up? You're drinking that bottle of scotch like I drink coffee."

"You're exactly like Rory Gilmore. Google her or something. I'm sure you'll find lots of information about her. To quote Finn, "She's brilliant. Bloody brilliant." He looked at her to judge her reaction. She smirked.

"I'm sure. She must have been quite something to catch you. From what I hear you're quite the lady's man."

"Used to be. Not anymore. Now I hire escorts." He looked depressed.

Ever looked at him and sat on the couch next to him. She took the scotch glass and took a swig.

"Truth or dare?" Logan looked at her in shock. Rory had never been this forthright in anything. She had always been somewhat shy and he had loved that. But seeing agressive on Rory was just as impressive.

"Um, truth?" She handed him back the scotch glass. Playing truth or dare with Finn for years had taught Logan the rules of this game. One sip for truth, two for dare. He drank.

"What is your most valuable possession?"

"My engagement ring." Slipped out of his mouth. He'd never gotten rid of the ring. It just symbolized his oldself with Rory. The self he actually liked.

"Alright." Ever didn't seem fazed. But she looked at the glass instead of him. "Your turn."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." This time she looked at him in the eyes.

"If you could change anything in the world, what would it be?"

She didn't hesitate. "I'd make it so that everyone could say exactly what they're thinking. No filters, no lies." Then she drank.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." The plane started to angle downwards. They were going to land soon. She stared directly in his eyes before daring him. He drank.

"Kiss me." The words shocked Logan. But, looking at her and seeing a close to mirror image of Rory looking back at him, he pulled her face between his hands and met her lips with his. Her arms wound around his neck and he put on hand on her hair and the other around her, on the couch. She felt just like Rory too, but she tasted like scotch, which was quite different. He decided he liked it.

They broke apart soon after.

"So..." Ever spoke again. "We'll be landing soon I expect." And headed to the back of the plane again.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? I know it wasn't very public, but that happens in the next chapter. It's longer than usual :) Anyways, do you like where it's going? Logan will understand who Ever is soon, but not yet. I have other stuff planned ;) Please review, they always make me want to write more, and update more frequently because I'm writing more :)**


	7. Life and Death Brigade

**A/N: A bit of a faster update, thanks to all those who reviewed!**

* * *

A week later, I sat in my cubicle at the New York Times, trying to write the next entry of the Logan Files. Logan and I had had a great week. We'd gotten closer and were now all over the news as the newest couple, even if no one knew who I was...

_**As you get to know Logan Huntzberger, you begin to realize that he's not entirely what he seems. He may come across as the playboy with a trust fund, but take it from me, once you get to know him, you begin to realize he actually has a mind; a mind that he controls, not his father, Mitchum Huntzberger. It may seem as though Mitchum is trying to kick start Logan's career by handing him one of the biggest newspapers in the world, and maybe he his, but I believe it is not all for naught. Logan may be alright as a head of this company. I've worked with him before, and he does have a good work ethic. The only question I am still asking myself is 'Does Logan really want all this reponsibility, or does he feel it is his duty to do this?" If the latter, we may have a rough path ahead. If he does want this, then this is a good thing. Logan Huntzberger is an intelligent, genuinely good guy, and I believe he'd be a good fit for the paper.  
By: Rory Gilmore**_

I sent the article to Stephen so he could add to it.

**To: Stephen Boss  
From: Rory Gilmore  
Subject: Logan Files entry #2**

**Hi Stephen. This is the second entry. Ever and Logan are getting along well and I"m starting to see a the real Logan, the side I knew, although I can tell he's holding something back from Ever...  
Anyways, here you go.  
-Rory Gilmore.**

**To: Rory Gilmore  
From: Stephen Boss  
Subject: Re: Logan Files entry #2**

**Thanks Rory. It's good, you seem to have hit the nail on the head regarding Logan's motivation; is it what he wants or just his reponsibility. I'll add to it and we'll publish it Sunday.  
See you around,  
Stephen**

My phone buzzed and, when I took it out, I saw it was a text message from Finn.

_Finn: So... how's the deception going?  
Rory: Shut up Finn. But thanks for asking, it's going great.  
Finn: lol that's nice. Anyways, I'm responisble for inviting you to the latest LDB event  
Rory: You? Responsible?  
Finn: I know! Crazy. So there, I've done my duty.  
Rory: I don't know if I can go.  
Finn: You have to come. You're a member now. I promise we won't be jumping out of anymore bloody planes.  
Rory: Well, when you put it that way...  
Finn: So I'll see you there love?  
Rory: I don't really have a choice  
Finn: Exactly! Meet us at a campground, about half an hour down the road past the Huntzberger Mansion... It's kind of abandoned so, Don't Tell! Or you'll ruin the fun!  
Rory: lol see you then._

Great. A Life and Death Brigade event. Just what I needed. Ever's email started to bounce in the corner of my screen.

To: Ever  
From: Logan  
Subject: LDB

Hey... I'm a member of this group who's having a party this weekend at a campground. You in?  
-L

To: Logan  
From: Ever  
Subject: Re: LDB

Hi. I can't this weekend. I have another client. Sorry.

To: Ever  
From: Logan  
Subject: Re: Re: LDB

Another client? I thought I was the only one.

To: Logan  
From: Ever  
Subject: Re:Re:Re: LDB

If you promise not to tell I'll tell you a secret.

To: Ever  
From: Logan  
Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re LDB

Promise.

To: Logan  
From: Ever  
Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Re: LDB

I'm not allowed to say I'm visiting family. So I have to say I have another client.

To: Ever  
From: Logan  
Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re: LDB'

True... I'll see you around?

To: Logan  
From: Ever  
Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re: LDB'

Defs.

I logged out of Ever's email. As soon as Logan had asked if I wanted to go to the LDB I knew I wanted to see him as Rory. So I headed back to Paul's.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Darling! How are you?" Paul greeted me with a kiss on my cheeks. Very French.

"I'm good Paul. I need you to do me a favor though." He nodded. "I need you to dye my hair back to its original colour and then style it, don't cut it in case I have to be Ever again, but just so it looks different." I smiled.

"Of course! Sit, sit!" He bustled around and mixed the colour. Instead of calling his stylists, he started doing my hair myself. We chatted while he worked until finally I was finished.

My hair was back to its original dark brown with a mahogany tinge. It was wavy and the front parts (the hair in front of my ears) was pulled back and clipped on the back of my head. It looked amazing.

"Thank you!" I gave him a quick hug and handed him my credit card. He charged it and I headed home to pack.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I had to pass the NYT building on my way home. As I passed the front doors Mitchum and Logan stepped out. I ducked my head and tried to hurry past them.

"Is that Rory Gilmore?" Mitchum called in a self-righteous manner. You know, the kind where they're acting as if they don't know what they're talking about but they really do know and they're very smug that they do? That one.

"Hello Mitchum." I waved and tried to keep walking.

"Logan and I were just stopping by the building to check out the new prospects. We're trying to buy this place you know? Of course you do. But, did you know Logan is going to run it? Very under wraps, don't say a word." I couldn't help but smirk. Obviously Mitchum hadn't read the Logan Files.

"How are you?" I asked. I spoke to Mitchum but flicked my eyes (unvoluntarily!) to Logan. He stared unwaveringly at my face in a mixture of longing and hate. Not that anything showed on his face. Just his eyes.

"We're are just great. Business is booming. I'm considering retiring in ten years, pass the company onto Logan." Logan and I both replied automatically.

"I'm sure." We both know there was no way Mitchum would retire in ten years. He'd probably die in the office. Clutching his Blackberry for dear life. After we'd spoken we both fell silent. Mitchum looked at Logan and then spoke again.

"What about your personal life? Anyone special in the picture?" Logan and I both flinched. A small smirk crept across Mitchum's features. My phone started buzzing. It was an email from Finn.

**To: Rory  
From: Finn  
Subject: GET GOING**

**Get a move on love, the party's starting soon.**

I put my phone away. "I really must get going. I'll see you around."

As I walked down the street, I realized I had managed to avoid Mitchum's question. Phew.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I pulled into the campsite a little after 5:00 with an overnight bag. Finn hadn't been specifc so I had packed formal and casual wear. The campground was empty when I arrived. There was just a table with cards on it. I got out of my car and picked one up.

Welcome fellow Life and Death Brigader. If thou art in possession of this card, thou art cordially invited to the annual ball. Please follow the directions below to join the festivities. Tis also requested thou dress in thy proper formal attire for the era.  
En Omnia Paratus!

There were a list of driving directions below. I looked at the card and tried to understand what era I was expected to dress from. A car pulled up next to mine and Steph hopped out.

"Rory!" She exclaimed. I called her name in return and we hugged and exchanged to necessary formalities. She was doing well and officially dating Colin.

"That's amazing! Are you guys going as a couple to this ball thing?"

"Yeah, and Finn sent you a dress because he figured you wouldn't understand the medieval thing. Since it is a ball and a couple thing, he's sacrificed his 'skills' for the night to be your date. He figured you wouldn't have one. He said you're Ever so busy, you probably wouldn't have time to get a date. So your costumes match, in a subtle way." Very clever Finn. I thought.

She smiled and handed me a box. I rolled my eyes and went over to the back of my car to get my bag out. I put my current clothes in that bag and pulled on the dress. It was very medieval styled. It had a corset around my torso that I had to get Steph to help me tie on. I then had to pull a dress over my head. The dress was long, to the floor, with long sleeves. It had a low neckline, hugging my torso to my waist then just falling to the ground. It was a deep purple with hints of lilac, gold, and silver in the silk. I used my own shoes, a pair of gold flats, and left my hair the way Paul had styled it. All in all, it was a nice looking outfit. Steph wore a blue dress in the same style, but with puffed sleeves and a skirt with more body to it. Her hair was up in a silver net.

"Come on, follow me. We all know how good yo u are with your directions." Steph laughed and I pretended to be hurt. We both hopped in our cars and pulled out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

We pulled up in front of a huge mansion filled with voices. The house looked like a castle, with turrets and everything. I stepped out of my car and just stared. The Life and Death Brigade... despite it's stupid pranks, knew how to throw a party like no one else. There was medieval music coming out from the door and, as we neared the door, I could hear people talking in medieval style. Finn was waiting by the door with Colin. Both looked hilarious in their medieval garb that matched out colours. Logan was nowhere in sight.

"Lady Gilmore." Finn greeted and bowed. I curtseyed.

"Lord Morgan." He smirked and held out his arm. I took it and we stepped into the ballroom. It was like going back in time. The style was replicated to the every detail. My jaw dropped slightly, which made Finn grin more.

"Doth the lady liketh that which she sees?"

"Yup." I answered, which prompted more laughter. Finn seperated us from Steph and Colin and pulled me over to the side.

"Logan's here, but he's farther in the corner. He was going off about 'ow he invited Ever but she was visiting family. Are you gonna talk to 'im now or shall we grab some booze?"

"Drinks." I answered and we headed to the bar. Finn ordered some crazy drink which turned out to be a scotch for him and a soda (which it turns out had been spiked with vodka) for me. "You remember?"

"Of course." He inclined his head, and holding out his arm at an outlandish distance, sticking his nose in the air, we proceeded to head over to see Logan. He looked up as soon as we approached.

"Rory." He nodded. "Finn." He gestured with his eyes as to what Finn was doing. Finn just shrugged.

"It's Lady Gilmore, King Huntzberger."

"Ah, tis _King _Huntzberger?" I asked.

"Alas m'lady tis true." Finn answered. Logan rolled his eyes. Finn watched and spoke again. "Perhaps, thy royal highness, thou shalt ask Lady Gilmore, the most recent member of thy court, to dance?"

Logan and I both balked at the suggestion, but the people around us cheered. We reluctantly took each others' arm and walked to the dance floor. It was a true medieval dance. We groaned simultaneously. We started to dance around the floor.

"So... How's the party?" I asked.

"Good." Logan was silent. Neither of us spoke for a minute.

"I have a girlfriend." He blurted. I wasn't surprised considering the circumstances, but I pretended to be, and jerked my head towards him. Steph, Colin, and Finns' heads flew up as well as we passed them. Finn winked at me.

"That's great."

"Yeah. She's willing to go where I do." Logan spoke again, regretting his words. He couldn't stop talking. Put the shovel down, stopping digging yourself a hole and take your foot out of your mouth. He ordered himself. But he couldn't help it. He wanted to hurt Rory. As sad as it was. It wasn't his anger that was driving him, it was how hurt he still was. Five years later. The feel of her hand in his sparked every old feeling and memory he'd ever had of her.

"I couldn't be happier for you."

"I'm sure. You know, she's everything I ever wanted." I couldn't help smiling at this. So Logan liked her.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked.

"Nothing. Like I said, I'm happy that you found someone."

"Unlike you. You're still too stuck in the past to move forward." He instantly wished he could take those words back. Rory took his arm and pulled him off the dance floor to a corner.

"What are you doing Logan?"

"How can you take this news as though you don't care. I asked you to marry me and you said no, but you didn't want to break up. I know from Paris that you were broken up for ages. How can you not care? You should care!"

"I do care Logan, but I want you to be happy." I tried placating him. It didn't work.

"When are you going to step up Rory and do something for you? Everything you've ever done has been to please others. I know you wanted to marry me, but your mom doesn't like me all that much, and society expected you to go on to be a reporter. Why don't you do something for you?" Something that he'd said made me mad. Mostly because it was true.

"I do stuff for me. I-" He cut me off.

"Really? Because it seems like you're the same person you were five years ago, just with a better job." Finn came up behind me and Colin behind Logan, with Steph in the middle.

"I can do what I want Logan. I've changed, not that you'd know because you can't get past your own petty grudges and see what's going on around you."

"Show me how you've changed and maybe I'll believe you." The vodka in my soda made me stupid. I grabbed Finn's hand and pulled him toward me.

"Would I have done this?" I pulled Finn's face towards mine and kissed him. I let go as soon as it happened. Logan looked shell shocked. Finn just kind of grinned.

"Get out."

"Gladly." I left the party and hopped in my car. About ten minutes down the road I pulled off. What had I done?

Then Ever's phone rang. It was Logan. I groaned. Ever had no reason to be mad at Logan. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ever, it's Logan."

"I figured. What's up?"

"I just really needed to talk to you. What are you doing?"

"I'm on my way home. You?"

"I'm at that party."

"And you're calling me?"

"Like I said, I wanted to talk to you."

"Why?" I pressed on.

"Look, do I have to tell you?" He got slightly annoyed. He obviously didn't want you talk about us. Too bad.

"Yes."

"Fine. I got in a fight with my ex girlfriend."

"Rory?"

"Yes."

"Over what?"

"Her habits and my grudge holding. It didn't turn out well." I waited. He kept going. "I started talking and I wanted to be civilized and then we started dancing and everything I'd felt before came back and I wanted to hurt her because she'd hurt me and I wanted to be even. But then I said some stuff I regretted but I couldn't take it back and I could see I'd hurt her and now I feel like-" He swore.

"What did she do?" I dreaded the answer.

"She kissed my best friend. I told her to leave and she did. But she was hurt and I felt bad and I wanted to call her back but I couldn't and now- There was always that hope for us to get back together but I think we managed to shatter it." His voice broke. My eyes watered.

"I'm sorry." I put as much meaning as I could behind it. If only he knew.

"Me too. I wish I would tell her."

"What would you say if you could?"

"I'd tell her what I told you."

"I bet she'd tell you she's sorry too and that what happened didn't shatter both of your hopes and chances, it only scratched something that can't be broken. You both said stuff you regret, and you both wish you could take back your actions. She'd probably tell you she loves you and that's why she did what she did, to prove herself to you."

"I love her too, and I know you and I kissed but-"

"I'm your escort Logan. We just have to keep up a charade. You don't have to love me."

"I- Thanks." We said good bye and hung up. Then I started to cry. This sucked. This really sucked.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it :) Everything will be resolved eventually :) R&R!**


	8. Friends?

**A/N: Thank you sooo much for the reviews! I'll try to keep updating like once or twice a week, if I'm really bored and have no homework maybe more :) Again, thank you so much! Hope you like the next chapter :) R&R!**

* * *

A few hours later, around 4am, I woke up, still in my car on the side of the road. I blinked a couple times and saw a lone figure slouched against the fence about 20ft in front of my car. I squinted so I could see them a bit better. It was Logan. A knot formed in the pit of my stomach. He was holding a vodka bottle and was obviously drunk. I got out of my car, still in my medieval garb, with my hair messed up from sleep. I walked over to him.

"Logan?" He looked up tiredly.

"Ace?" He smiled slightly to himself. I smiled back. He held up the bottle. "Want some?"

I shook my head. I had slept off my vodka already. "Where are Colin, Steph and Finn?"

"Colin and Steph went home after I punched Finn." He slurred. His hair was slightly messed and he looked close to passing out. I kept my voice gentle.

"Why'd you punch Finn?" He rolled his eyes.

"I think you know." Logan looked around. "Where am I? I need to go home." He whined.

"Come on." I held my hand out. He shook his head. I leaned forward and grabbed it anyway, pulling him up. He stumbed forward, topplin into me. I help up his weight (barely!) and tried moving him over to my passenger door. He kept his arm around my shoulders.

"Why'd you leave me Rory? You always leave me." He refused to get in the car. I tried reaching around him. He grabbed my arm. "I want an answer. I deserve one. You said no."

I sighed and looked at him. "I wanted to have _my _career, not Mrs. Logan Huntzberger's."

"So? You could have kept your name." One of his hands fell on to my waist.

"And move to California? I wasn't ready for that." His other hand dropped to my waist as well.

"Are you ready now?"

"Maybe." He pulled me towards him and kissed me. It was sweet and innocent, that of a lost boy, yet at the same time just like the old, daring and not-so-innocent Logan I remembered. He pulled back.

"You can't leave me again Ace. You always leave." He repeated. I finally got the car door open. I pushed him in the passenger seat.

"I'm here now." I told him and walked around to my door. By the time I had slid into my seat, Logan was passed out. I rolled my eyes and pulled out onto the road.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning I rolled over to the sound of my Blackberry beeping furiously at me. How I hated that thing sometimes... Then I saw it was a text from Logan to me (RORY!) and I didn't hate it so much anymore.

On BBM Rory and Logan

_**Logan**: Hi_

_**Rory:** Hey_

_**Logan:** I'm sorry about last night_

_**Rory: **Don't be_

_**Logan: I** don't remember all that much, all I remember was I said some stuff that didn't sound like me at all_

_**Rory:** It's okay. Not everyone can have both feet planted on the ground all the time_

_**Logan:** True... So?_

_**Rory:** I'm not going to apologize for last night because I'm not sorry. I do, however, regret most of the things I did._

_**Logan:** A true Gilmore move_

_**Rory: **Yup_

_**Logan:** Are you doing anything later?_

_**Rory:** Yes actually, I have a story I have to write... New York Times, they're so demanding_

_**Logan:** lol.. I hear you're writing about me._

_**Rory:** I swear I'm trying to be as nice and objective as possible. _

_**Logan:** I know... It's you.. :)_

_**Rory:** I hate to do this over BBM before I've had my morning coffee, but truce?_

_**Logan:** What do you mean?_

_**Rory: **I have the strangest feeling that we've been fighting for the last five years and I don't want to fight anymore._

_**Logan:** So, friends?_

_**Rory: **Something other than enemies who loved each other_

_**Logan:** You used past tense_

_**Rory:** What?_

_**Logan: **no 'd' at the end_

_**Rory:** Still kinda confused here._

_**Logan: **Never mind_

_**Rory:** Okay..._

_**Logan:** See you around?_

_**Rory: **Defs_

Logan looked at his blackberry. He'd been so close to mentioning he still loved her. Hopefully Rory wouldn't understand. He read over the conversation again. Something like deja vu hit him when he read the last two sentences. Then he remembered his conversation with Ever... Strange. He chalked it up to a coincidence. Ever didn't know Rory even existed... Right?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I looked at my screen blankly. What was I supposed to write? Stephen had called and told me that he'd heard the infamous LDB had had a party and that Logan was there and so was I and he wanted a special Logan Files entry. Every time he'd added to mine, he'd made the article sound more neutral, as though we were completely unbiased, but how was I supposed to be unbiased in an article about an event where emotions had run so strongly?

I gave it my best shot and started to type.

_**Myth or fact? When you hear the name Life and Death Brigade, you automatically think secret club. Fact. It is a secret club, so secret I can't divulge any information. Myth or fact? Logan Huntzberger and I are both members? Fact. Myth or fact? People actually die at these meetings. Myth. There are no deaths, at least none that I've heard of. One thing I learned at the party was that Logan is close to the same person I knew five years ago. He still parties, but no too hard (alright, that changed a little). He still likes to have fun (true) and he is extremely intelligent (still very true, but I can't tell you how I know because the party was a secret). I believe that Logan will be a good head of the New York Times because, seeing as he is the same person I knew and know, when given responsiblity, he comes through in the end. I can't speak for the future, but I believe the paper will not be at risk of peril in his hands. **_

Eh, whatcha gonna do? It's not as great as I'd hoped, but it was the best I could come up with.

To: Stephen  
From: Rory

Subject: Logan Files

Hi. It's not my best work, so feel free to edit when you add your part in.

-Rory.

To: Rory

From: Stephen

Subject: Re: Logan Files

Alright. Will do. Special edition will be published tomorrow.

-S

I shut off my computer and went home.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The phone rang the next morning as I was eating breakfast. I was planning on picking up a copy of the paper on my way to work.

"Lorelei Leigh Gilmore!"

"Mom?"

"What the hell were you thinking? Saying this stuff about Logan?"

"What?"

"You scathed him Rory! Scathed him!"

"I did not! What are you talking about?"

"Go get a paper right now. I'll wait." I flew downstairs and grabbed a copy then went upstairs.

"Okay. I got it."

I flipped to the page the entry was on. As I read my eyes flew open.

_**Myth or fact? When you hear the name Life and Death Brigade, you automatically think secret club. Fact. It is a secret club, so secret I can't divulge any information. Myth or fact? Logan Huntzberger and I are both members? Fact. Myth or fact? People actually die at these meetings. Myth. There are no deaths, at least none that I've heard of. One thing I learned at the party was that Logan is nowhere near close to the same person I knew five years ago. He still parties (alright, that didn't change, no one I know can drink that much). He still likes to have fun (VERY true) and he is extremely intelligent (well, that must have changed). I don't believe that Logan will be a good head of the New York Times because, seeing as he is the same person I knew and know, when given responsiblity, he comes has an inability to come through in the end. I can't speak for the future, but I believe the paper will be at risk of peril in his hands. This is my last entry in the Logan Files. I would like to thank Paul for transforming me into Ever for a little undercover investigation. Remember New York! We cannot let this happen! Let Logan know! Send your letters to the New York Times and take a stand! **_

I slammed the paper down. "That coneiving little-"

"Rory-"

"No! I have to go mom." I slammed the phone on the table. Lots of slamming going on. Not bothering to change, I ran out the door and flagged down a cab.

"Where to Miss?"

"New York Times building, and step on it." I growled.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Logan looked at his morning paper. He had just finished reading Rory's article. Friends? Never. He needed to talk to her. He hopped into a cab outside his building.

"Where to sir?"

"New York Times building, and step on it."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I flew into Stephen's office. "What. Is. This?" I slammed the paper onto his desk with such force that things fell off the desk.

"What? What do you mean? It's your article."

"No. It's not."

"Rory, I sent your article as it is to the paper yesterday. See?" He opened his email and showed me the transfer.

"Open the document." When he did it was the same as what I had originally written.

"Then explain to me how that article went from this," I jabbed a finger at the screen, "To this!" I flung the paper at him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Logan watched through the door as Rory paced up and down the office, yelling. He couldn't hear what she was saying, but she looked madder than he'd ever seen her. Her face was flushed and her arms flew in all sorts of directions. She kept hitting her fist on the desk after she'd thrown the paper at the editor. He looked terrified.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After Stephen handed me a printed out copy of my original article, I raised my fist from the desk. "Who did you send the paper to?"

"I sent it to Mitchum!"

"You've got to be kidding me." I stormed out of the office, crashing into someone on my way out. I looked up.

"Rory." Logan glared at me.

"I swear I didn't write that-" He continued looking at me.

"Then why did I believe it was something you might think of me?"

"Because we've been fighting for the last five years! We don't know each other anymore." I tried.

"I wish we did know each other, but I don't know you at all. You lied to me Rory. You full out lied to me, and then proceeded to kiss my best friend, then kiss me, then ask to be friends and then criticize me on NATIONAL PAPER! My ex-girlfriend!"

"I didn't critisize you. Your father did. Stephen sent my original article to your father."

"Why would a father ruin his own son?"

"Your father is Mitchum Huntzberger. Why wouldn't he?"

"Don't talk about my father like you know him." My shoulders slumped. I pulled _my _article out of my pcoket.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lied. I'm sorry I kissed Finn. But I will never say I'm sorry I kissed you. This is the original article." I handed him the paper and walked by him. I turned to look at him. "I love you."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Everything will be explained! Please review :)**


	9. Mitchum

**A/N: Thank you sooo much for all the reviews! Hope you like this :) R&R XD**

* * *

Logan didn't move when he heard Rory's words. He could see her faintly in the mirror. She waited a couple of minutes before she left. Logan didn't move. When he heard the elevator door close, he allowed his shoulders to slump. Why? Why did she have to do this to him? He thought he loved her, but now? He wasn't entirely sure.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I stood in the elevator. Stupid, stupid stupid! Why had I said that? And Logan didn't move! I breathed out heavily, almost a growl, it sounded like "ughf"

I needed to see Mitchum. When my elevator reached the lobby I stormed out and hailed a cab. It was the same guy from before. Still fuming, I ground out "Huntzberger." He nodded in acknowledgement and spend off.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Logan stood in Stephen's office. The man was grovelling. "Mr. Huntzberger, I had no idea... I didn't mean to- I'm so sorry-"

"Shut up Stephen. I want to know about Rory Gilmore." He looked at the sniveling man in front of him. _The first one to go. _He thought to himself.

"She's great!"

"Why her? Why did she have to be Ever?"

"She's the only one who could be Ever! She knew you, she looked like herself, she's a wonderful journalist... the list goes on!"

"So both of you used me because I loved her?"

"We didn't use you. We were trying to get a story."

"Then explain to me why you couldn't just ask for an interview?"

"Because it wouldn't be as indepth!" Logan looked at the man. He wanted the story. The real story. He sat down in a chair.

"Now tell me the real reason."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Mitchum Huntzberger" I stated to the lady at the front desk.

"May I ask your-"

"Rory Gilmore. I need to see him now. You can either call me up, or so help me God I will go up there myself right now." The lady looked startled and picked up the phone.

"Hi, Sue? Yes it's Diane. I have a Rory Gilmore for Mr. Huntzberger. She's very persistant. Yes I see. Alright.." She held the phone out to me. "Mr. Huntzberger would like to speak with you."

I took the phone. "Mitchum." Diane looked at me in surprise.

"Rory! What can I do for you?"

"You can explain exactly what you did to my article. Or you can let me upstairs so I can talk to you in person."

"No, no, that won't do. Let's chat now. What article are you talking about?"

"Shut up Mitchum. You know exactly what article I'm talking about." Diane's eye widened further and she gestured at the guard to say "are you hearing this?" The guard nodded and grinned.

"I'm afraid I don't Miss. Gilmore. Now, if you could watch your tone with me-"

"Don't tell me to watch my tone. I am the only person in this entire country who isn't afraid to talk back to you and I think you know that. Now I want answers. Stephen sent you my article last night? Correct?"

"I think he sent my a file, let me check."

"It's probably open on your screen right now you liar."

"What go you want Lorelei?"

"I want to know why you changed my article. I wrote that Logan would be a good head of the NYT and that the paper will be okay. I woke up this morning to find out I tore him apart and even encouraged readers to send in their letters of complaint! Stephen showed me what he sent you. It was the original. Unless you sent it to someone else, you changed that article and I cannot fathom why." Mitchum hesitated on the other end of the phone. That little snitch Stephen. Rory would never understand.

"There were some other factors to be taken into account."

"Uh-huh. Sure. Why would a _father _insult his son? Let alone on an international paper."

"Miss. Gilmore. Please hand the phone to Diane."

"No."

"I'm going to tell her to page you up." I handed the phone back to Diane, motioning for her to put it on speaker. True to his word, Mitchum ordered Diane, who opened the gate immediately. I rode the elevator up silently. Iwalked into Mitchum's office, using my most intimidating stance. It usually didn't work all that well but today, with her hair still messy from sleep and a slightly crazed look on her face, Mitchum had never seen anything more terrifying.

"Sit down Rory." I stayed standing. Mitchum shook his head, _of course. _He continued speaking. "I've been under a lot of pressure from the board. They originally suggested Logan should be the head of the Times. I tried to discourage them because I honestly don't feel he is ready for the responsibility, so I've been trying to convince him to refuse the offer, but he found out you were working there and his mind is completely set on it now. I can't be the one to actually fire him from the job, it has to be something else. So, in a way, I'm trying to protect him." He finished. I looked at him and thought about my words before speaking.

Mitchum watched her as she picked her words. Her silence was almost worse than if she were to yell at him. She stood up. Finally she spoke. The words were spoken softly, but they were the words that he remembered ten years from then when he was considering retiring. They were the words that convinced him to give the company to his son.

"I think, Mitchum, you need to have a little faith. You don't know Logan very well, and contrary to his beliefs, I do. I wrote that article the way I did because I honestly believe he will do well in the position. Try believing in Logan. Logan is a brilliant writer, a good boss, and he handles a crisis well. Have a faith in your son. He is a Huntzberger after all." After I finished speaking, I left before Mitchum could reply.

The elevator was just as silent as before, but the lobby was louder than ever. Paparazzi were everywhere. Logan was there.

"Rory." He nodded to me and gestured that I should follow him. He led me to an empty board room. I sat in a chair. He sat next to me and faced me.

"Hi." I said weakly. He nodded again in response.

"I-"

"Before you say anything, your father wrote the article that was published."

"I know. I wanted to say that I believe we need to get to know each other again. I realized that this morning when I read that article. I honestly believed it might have been something you'd written because we've been fighting for five years. Silently, but still fighting. What I'm trying to say is that I'd like to get to know you. Not Ever, not Ace, but you. The you that is sitting in front of me. I may have hated you for the past five years but I've loved you all the same. I've watched you gain your footing, leap from paper to paper and ultimately learn to fly. I know it must have taken some changes to do that, and I want to get to know Rory Gilmore, journalist for the New York Times." He stopped speaking and looked at me. I smiled.

"Don't think I haven't watched you grow up Logan Huntzberger. You've grown from a college kid with a trust fund to someone who is capable of making his own money. I'd like to get to know you as well."

He smiled. "I hoped you would say something like that. So I was wondering if you would meet me tonight at the Rainbow Room."

"I would, but maybe not the Rainbow Room. I was thinking of something a little less fancy. One thing you need to know is that I am still a Gilmore and with going out with a Gilmore comes a certain responsibility. Meet me outside the NYT building tonight at 8pm. Dress all in black and be prepared to run." I smirked at his shocked expression. Finally he grinned.

"Rory Gilmore. You truly are one of a kind."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it :)**


	10. The End

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE INSANELY LONG WAIT! I know I lied when I said I would update faster, but not to worry. This is the last chapter :) So please, I hope you enjoy it. **

**-Lexi**

**PS: If you read Maximum Ride, check out my friend's book, Angel, by Skye Jette Lexington**

* * *

One year later

I stared at myself in the mirror. The long, white dress fell in silk waves to the floor. It was strapless, except for the lace that ran from one shoulder down to my back, forming a single strap. I wore a swirly kind of diamond necklace and my engagement ring. Paul had styled my hair so it still fell to the middle of my back, but some of the hair from the front was teased back and twisted into a shimmering clip. He had also interlaced crystals into my mahoganey hair. My makeup was light and shimmering. I turned to look at my mom.

"Hey."

"Hi baby." Her eyes watered. "You look amazing."

"Are you crying?"

"Yes." She grinned and stood next to me in the mirror. "Chris is waiting outside to take you down the aisle. Are you ready?"

I nodded. "Alright then, see you in there." She finished speaking and left. Paris, Lane and Honor stepped up. They all wore light blue bridemaids dresses. I'd let them choose the style, and I just told them the colour.

"Come on then." They motioned for me and we walked into the hall.

Dad looked at me. He smiled and held out his arm. "Come on Ror. We've actually gotta walk down the aisle this time. I was a little surprised when he proposed again so soon. I'm sure you guys no what you're doing."

I grinned, thinking inwardly about our first date, we'd gone paintballing. It was insane and fun and we'd been inseperable since then. Logan had proposed when we were on a plane heading back to New York, very reminiscent of Ever and Logan's plane ride.

"_So, last time we were on this plane, we played truth or dare. Somehow, I think you won that game." Logan looked at me and pulled out the scotch bottle. _

"_Drinking Logan? This early in the morning?" He grinned at me and put it back._

"_You're right. I was just kidding. I have a better drink," he pulled out two thermos of coffee._

"_Now that is what I'm talking about." I laughed. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye as he sank back into his chair._

"_You go first." He motioned to me._

"_Alright, truth or dare?" He took a sip of his coffee._

"_Truth." _

"_How is the New York Times really going?" Logan had been working his tail off lately to keep the NYT at its former glory. It seemed to be working well, but it was obviously taking a bit of a toll on him._

"_It's actually okay. I may seem tired, but I have a bunch of people helping me out, so it's not that bad." He sat up a bit straighter. "Truth or dare Miss. Gilmore."_

"_Dare." I took two sips of coffee. It was the rules, one for truth, two for dare... Not nearly enough. _

_He grinned. "Turn your phone off until we land." I looked at him confusedly and then reached into my bag for my blackberry. I turned it off quickly. _

"_Truth or dare?" He asked again._

"_But that's not the rules!" I exclaimed. "It's a one to one thing. One question per-" He cut me off, looking serious._

"_Truth or dare Rory?" I looked at him, attempting to guess which one he wanted me to pick. I'd picked dare last time, so,_

"_Truth." I answered. He stood up. I looked at him in surprise._

"_Will you marry me?" And he knelt down. "Last time I tried asking you we weren't ready. I thought we were, but we certainly weren't. Now, I think we might be, and I know we've only been dating for a year, but I've loved you for six, possibly seven. So, Lorelei Leigh Gilmore, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" _

_I stared down at him with my jaw dropped. "Is this an all or nothing question?" I squeaked. Of course I would blurt that out._

"_Yes." He sighed. "I'm sorry but, it is..." He started to stand up. Being a Gilmore, I tackled him to the ground._

"_All. I take it all." I stayed in my position, pinning him to the ground. He lay there, stunned._

"_What?"_

"_Yes. It means yes Logan." His face split into a grin and he pulled my face to his, kissing me._

"_Thank god. I've never proposed to the same girl twice. I was hoping I wouldn't have to go for third. Actually, I've never proposed to anyone except you." He kept his arms around me._

"_Well, that's a good thing." _

I looked back at my dad. "Let's do this thing."

The doors opened and Lane, Paris, and Honor paraded down the aisle. Then it was my turn. I looked at all the people before turning to look at Logan. I didn't look away until we reached the end of the aisle. He kind of smirked/smiled at me. He looked somewhat strangled.

We stopped and I looked at Chris. He pulled the veil over my head and kissed me on the cheek before putting my hand in Logan's.

"You alright Logan?" He looked like he might topple over.

"I've never been married before."

"That would be a twist. I've never been married either. Come on, the priest looks like he has something to say." Logan chuckled and the corner of the priest's mouth quirked up.

"Welcome. We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who has an objection to this union, speak now or forever hold your piece." Logan glared at Finn, who smirked. The rest of the ceremony flew by until it was time for our vows.

The priest looked at Logan to begin. He took a deep breath. "I met Rory Gilmore outside her dorm room and she quickly put me in my place, although I certainly didn't gain any favour talking down to her friend, who turned out to be bartender who had worked at one of my parties. We eventually started speaking over a news article and I'm still honoured and stunned that she fell in love with me as I did with her. I'm sure everyone here knows my first proposal didn't go over to well, but I will keep proposing to this girl until the end of my life, because for me, there is no one else. It's all or nothing. So, Rory Gilmore, with this ring, I thee wed." He slid the wedding ring on my finger.

I looked at Logan and took the ring from Lane. "I thought Logan Huntzberger was an arrognant, egotistic idiot when I met him. I thought he didn't care about anyone but himself, nor did he have an intelligent cell in his body. I was wrong. Logan is none of those things, although he may come across that way at times. He barely knew me when my mom went through a break up and he gave me a car. Yes, a car, with a driver. I mean come on. So, through many, many cups of coffee and a failed attempt at an informal relationship, that turned into a self-declared ultimatum, I fell in love with Logan Huntzberger. We had our ups and our downs, and will no doubt continue in that fashion, but it keeps things interesting. We were seperated for five years, and everyday I found something I wanted to tell him. It might have been something small, or something impossible for me to forget. I am lucky enough to go on the rest of my life knowing that, when I go home, I can tell him each of those things, because the second time he proposed, I chose all. I chose all of Logan, the arrogant, egotistic, self absorbed, idiot that I fell in love with. The ups and downs. The parties and the times when we just stay in. And I can't tell you how excited I am. So, with this ring, Logan Huntzberger, I thee wed." I put the ring on his finger.

The priest smiled. "I now pronouce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Logan pulled me toward him and kissed me. I smiled against his lips.

"I guess we got married."

"Yes we did." He smiled too.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Finn stood up and lifted his glass. (Fifth I believe, but it might have been six) "I will now make a toast, as it is customary, for the best man, to make a toast to the groom."

Logan groaned and everyone laughed.

"I've known Logan for a while now. We bonded as we got kicked out of boarding school, after boarding school, after boarding school, after school... I think you get the point. Anyways, we have bonded over out bad behaviour. I always thought it would be me, Colin and Logan, as the three muskateers, living the high life as bachelors. Always and forever, and then I met the love of my life, Rory Gilmore. Ahh, sorry, I meant Logan met the love of his life. Then Colin and Steph started dating. I'm extremely happy they're both happy although I do miss my plans. Rory, love, don't break his heart. Logan, don't be stupid. And that is my speech, as wonderful as it is." He pointed at a blonde sitting across the room. "And you, come find me later. I would love to chat." He collapsed back into his chair.

The room burst into applause. My mom stood up. "As hard as it is to follow that Finn, I'll try. Rory's always been my baby, and I'm pretty sure she acted like my mother more times than she acted like my daughter, but that's always been Rory. She's always been responsible and I know she's made a good choice here. I didn't really like Logan when I first met him, and apparently neither did my daughter, as we learned from her vows. But, like her I have grown to love him and I'm glad they finally got married. So, to the bride and groom. I wish you all the happiness in the world. And Logan, I grant you endless patience for my daughters coffee addiction. Not to mention my own, seeing as I will be living in your house come fall, with Luke." We stared at her in horror.

"I'm kidding. To the bride and groom. Congratulations." She raised her glass and everyone did the same.

We both smiled. I looked at Logan as the chatter started up again.

"Hi Logan Huntzberger."

"Hi Lorelei Huntzberger-Gilmore."

"Please, call me Rory." I grinned.

"Of course. So, Rory, how are you this fine evening?"

"Fantastic. You?"

"Bloody brilliant, thanks for asking." Finn stumbled up then left.

"I'm great." I grinned at Logan's answer and he laughed.

"I love you Logan Huntzberger."

"I love you too Ace." And so, the rest of my life began. In the words of a dear Australian friend, it was going to be... 'bloody brilliant'. I mean, seriously, five years apart and we still ended up married. This was meant to be.

The End.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading. Please review! :)**


End file.
